stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
One
Weapon / Power: Cierium Fiber Blade: One holds a strange green-tipped blade that is extremely light and offers great speed and flexibility in combat. To counteract its lack of sharpness and power, the blade has been infused with acidic properties to cut through hard materials. Because of its weight, One has adopted an unorthodox style of fighting "sword throwing" where he can toss his blade like a boomerang with great precision, making him excel in both close and medium ranged combat. Cierium fiber is a rare material invented by Aether architects that includes refined Cierium, Rice and other materials, to form an extremely strong and lightweight thread that is then compressed and formed into a solid. Harder and lighter than steel, It is known that most of Aether 2.0 is made from these materials and only trace amounts of it remain in the Aether ruins. Strengths: Speed: To synergize with his blade, One excels in outmaneuvering his opponents with his speed. His method of fighting focuses on catching the enemy off guard by striking first before any counter attack is made. Short ranged combat: One is strongest when he fights in close quarters. His blade having the reach of a longsword but the weight of a small dagger makes it extremely effective and flexible in close quarters combat. Medium ranged combat: One's blade is specifically shaped to be thrown like a boomerang, enabling him to toss his blade at nearby enemies with great accuracy. He can also expel limited amounts of highly acidic liquid from his blade to disable a group of opponents at medium ranges. Weaknesses: Weapon dependant: Without his weapon, One becomes vulnerable as he lacks physical strength and can only rely on his speed to fight without his weapon. This weakness is especially apparent when he throws his sword as he must retrieve it as soon as possible to continue fighting. Dull blade: One's blade slowly and constantly oozes a glowing acid to cut through tough objects. The acid can be washed away or blocked temporarily and without the acid coating, the blade is extremely dull and lacks cutting power. Brute strength: One is not the strongest of fighters and relies mostly on his speed and the strength of his acidic blade to win fights. Strong foes that can overpower him or resist his acid will be difficult for One to deal with. Long range combat: One cannot engage opponents at a long distance and must charge at them directly to get within short-medium range. Personality: At first sight One can be seen as a calm and collected person, but upon closer inspection there is a sense of suppressed desperation and dread. There is a strong drive within him to reach his goal or destination, but at the same time this drive seems to have made him obsessive and unstable. Character Bio: One travels the lands of Cier in search of his little brother he lost years ago due to the war of Aether and Blackwatch. He tends to stay away from confrontations unless he needs information in which he will do everything in his power to obtain it. Spending most of his life as a Blackwatch slave and surviving the onslaught of Blackwatch soldiers/assassins sent to kill him after his escape, One has grown an intense hatred towards the faction and other governments in power. Not only does he seek unhealthy revenge upon people overtaken by greed and political power, he strives to become stronger and compete in the new Dojo Duels to find more information about his brother. Category:Character